The Drug In Me Is You
by xPerfectMistake
Summary: Romance. Drama. Friendship. Read to find out more. A Smosh story. AnthonyxOC (Sequel: Time Bomb)
1. Chapter 1

"You're hilarious!" Hissed my best friend Caleb as she stared at my iMac screen. She had just got done having a giggling fit at my newest YouTube video. She clicked onto another one of my videos. This one was a parody of Jersey Shore. The first ten seconds into it she was dying again. I smiled lightly as I watched her put her hands over her stomach. Her dirty blonde hair fell into her face as she laughed.

"I didn't think I was that funny." I commented as I stared at the recording of myself dressed up as Snooki walking across the room doing, well, Snooki's thing. I played every single one of my characters in my videos. Doing so, took me lots of filming time. I'd do all the scenes of each character, turn off the camera, get changed, then begin filming again. Sometimes it'd take me days to get my videos done. I'd spend days straight editing, since I wasn't good with Final Cut Pro yet, well my viewers would say I am, but I disagree.

"Well you are! Believe it! And twenty thousand other people also agree! You should get partnered!" She yelled happily as she watched more of the video. I shook my head.

"I'm not that good. I'm no Shane Dawson or whoever," I reminded her I watched her head pop up "I'm also not as funny as your cousin Ian."

"What! Are you crazy! Yes you are! You're the one who should be related to him, not me. I have no funny bone in my body." She said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I turned my head to look at the clock on the wall.

"Shit! Speaking of your cousin-" I began before she cut me off.

"Yeah I know. We gotta go meet up with Ian." She said as she got up from my computer desk. I followed her towards my apartment door. She stopped to fix her hair in the mirror by the door before opening the door. I followed her out onto the porch and shut the door quickly behind me, not bothering to lock the door. Caleb opened her Kia car door. She waited for me to get into the passenger seat before sitting down in the drivers seat. She pulled slowly out of my drive way.

"So why do we have to meet up with Ian again?" I asked as we started down the street. Caleb thumbled with the radio buttons.

"Because this is the only time he'll be in Roseville for awhile. He finally has some time off from interviews, filming-" She began before I cut her off.

"Yeah I get that." I said with a sigh, sometimes she treated me like I was stupid. I placed my head on my hand and stared out the window. I blocked off her talking. Sure she was my best friend, but she always bragged about how Ian is her cousin and blah blah blah, how she got to watch them film sometimes, how she was in a video once (yet only for a second), and other things. Sure it seems like it's amazing, and I'm sure it is..but c'mon. It's not like Ian is a movie star or something. He's only a comedian. Along with Anthony. They may get millions of views on YouTube, but it's not a huge deal. Or to me anyways. Maybe I just feel this way because I"m semi YouTube famous? Who knows? I sighed a little loudly as we pulled onto another street. Caleb stopped talking and moved her head slightly to look at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked even though she knew exactly why I was sighing.

"Caleb you know why. Every time something happens with Smosh or whatever with YouTube you go on bragging about Ian being your cousin. It's fucking annoying, no offense." I said in an annoyed voice. I looked up a little bit to see her frowning. I shook my head a little and continued to look out the window. We turned a left and pulled into a parking lot of some restaurant. I picked my head up as I saw Ian getting out of his car. Anthony wasn't with him, surprisingly. I felt myself become slightly anxious, as Caleb parked the car. She got out of the car quickly and slammed the car door. I got up slowly from my seat and shut the door slowly.

"Caleb! It's been forever little cousin!" He shouted as Caleb ran over to hug him. She laughed a little as she moved away from him.

"I know! And who are you calling little? I'm only little by a week bud." Caleb said as she crossed her arms. Ian laughed and looked behind Caleb to see me standing there.

"I was gonna ask who this is, but I already know who." Ian said with a small wink. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked slowly. I began to feel myself start shaking. _Shit, there goes me thinking Ian is a normal person.._

"Yep. I've seen your videos. Thanks to Caleb." Ian said casually. I gasped and looked at Caleb who now had a huge smile on her face.

"Seriously? I'm not even that funny-" I began before both Caleb and Ian interrupted with laughter. I waited silently for them to stop laughing.

"Honestly you are! Caleb what's her real name again?" Ian asked as he turned to face Caleb.

"Ever." She said with a smile. Ian nodded and turned back to face both of us.

"So guys. Ready to go eat?" He asked. We both nodded and with that we followed Ian into the restaurant.

–

_Weird people to use for a story right? Smosh is the best though. You cannot deny it. I know I shouldn't have started another story because I already have a couple, but oh well. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh or any other product/website names used in this story or any of the upcoming chapters. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ian's POV:**_

"So the real reason why I asked Caleb out to eat is because I wanted to meet you." I said casually as I flipped through a menu. I heard Ever shuffle in her seat. I looked up from the menu and saw her mouth hanging wide open, with her black hair hanging in her eyes.

"Why'd you want to meet me?" She asked in a shocked voice. I looked back down at the menu and flipped a page before answering.

"Cause' I wanna talk dirty with you!" I joked. I heard Caleb let out a small giggle. I looked over the menu again to see Ever giving me a dirty look. "I'm kidding." I said slowly. She shook her head.

"Then what's the real reason?" She asked slowly. Her voice was shaking slightly. I put down my menu and stared her right in the eyes.

"Because. Anthony and I want you to be in one of our videos. It's just a small role, but-" I began before she cut me off.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Of course I'd like to!" She said happily as a big smile spread across her face. I could only imagine how much it hurt to smile that big. I chuckled as the waiter walked over to the table. The waiter quickly took our order, and brought back our drinks. Ever ordered a Pepsi, Caleb an orange soda, and me a Sprite. She took a sip before speaking again. "How small of a role is it?" She asked staring me directly into the eyes.

"You get a couple lines, and a couple shots on camera. We'll advertise you even if you want. If we get good feedback from the fans then we'll ask you to do more small roles for us." I said with a small smile. Ever put her hand over her mouth, to keep from squealing. Caleb and I laughed as she sat there for a few minutes in shock. She nodded her head in a matter of minutes.

"Yes I'd love to! Oh my gosh. I just wanna hug you guys so much!" She said happily, nearly spilling her drink. I laughed as I watched Caleb grab the cup to keep it from falling.

"There's a catch though. This was a last minute plan and usually the boys film and edit their videos months before they upload them that way they can keep on schedule. So if we want to get it out by next Friday you'll have to go back to Sacramento with Ian today." Caleb said as she stared Ever right in the eyes. Ever listened carefully and nodded. She looked back at me.

"Deal." She said with a nod of her head. I nodded and reached my hand out for a high five.

"Deal!" I said loudly as we clapped hands. From the corner of my eye I could see people at another table giving us an odd look. "After we eat I'll give you enough time to pack then we'll be on our way to Anthony and I's house. Caleb is coming too." She nodded her head as the waiter placed our plates on the table. We ate rather quickly and had some small talk. I asked Caleb how everything had been and I tried to get to know Ever better. She talked a very little bit, clearly still trying to get used to me. It was weird because if you saw her on camera you'd never imagine her being this shy and awkward in person. Pretty weird how looks and actions can be deceiving.

–

The car ride back to Anthony and I's house wasn't long at all. As we walked inside I looked to see Anthony was nowhere to be found. Not surprising at all. I sighed quietly as I walked in the door. Caleb walked in casually because she had been here plenty of times, Ever on the other hand? She walked in slowly and looked around.

"I can't believe I'm here." She said with a small chuckle as she set down her bag beside the door. She pushed back her black hair lightly and smiled. Caleb walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." She complained as the opened the door. I shook my head in disapproval, but ignored her comment.

"So where's Anthony?" Ever asked as she walked over to me. I smiled lightly and stared into her lovely light green eyes. I noticed how beautiful she was, I found myself getting lost in her eyes...

"Hello? Earth to Ian!" I heard Caleb yell after a few minutes into my face. I blinked and shook my head. _Focus Ian, I reminded myself._

"Um. I don't know actually! He's probably with his girlfriend or something." I guessed with a small chuckle. I felt embarrassed for getting lost in Ever's eyes, but could you blame me?

"He has a girlfriend? Who is he dating now?" Caleb asked as she walked back to the fridge. I watched as she opened the door.

"Lizzie." I responded casually as I sat down on the couch. I watched as Ever moved over to join me.

"Smh, she's probably a slut." I heard Caleb complain as I heard the fridge shut. I watched as she walked back into the living room.

"Why would you say that?" Ever asked slowly. Caleb rolled her eyes as she opened her soda and took a long drink.

"Anthony and I used to have a thing." She said quietly. I watched as her eyes looked in the direction of the ground.

"Wow. What happened with that?" Ever asked. I turned to look at her.

"Drop it." I said in a whisper. Ever raised her eyebrow at me but just nodded her head slowly. Caleb took another long drink. That was a long drama filled story, I didn't want to even think about. Anthony cheated on Caleb, promised it would never happen again, so they dated for a year and a half before she cheated on him, they got back together for a few months before Smosh's crazy schedule got in the way of their relationship so they ended it. They don't necessary hate each other per say, they get along just for my sake. Sometimes even just for Smosh's sake. The very few videos she appeared in a second for our some of our most popular videos. So that was one good thing I guess.

"Yeah. It's such a long stupid story. I don't wanna think about it." Caleb said as she down on the floor by Ever. Ever nodded slowly.

"Why did you never tell me?" Ever asked after a few minutes of silence. She shrugged.

"It's stupid shit. That's why." She said just as Anthony walked in the door. His girlfriend was nowhere to be found. His eyes first went from Caleb, to me, and last but not least to Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ever's POV:**_

I watched carefully as Anthony looked around. I noticed Caleb shot him a dirty look at once, which Anthony returned with a shake of his head. I smiled lightly as I watched Caleb look back down at the floor. Caleb was always one of those girls who made themselves out to be super confident and seeing Anthony knock down her confidence was kinda funny in a way.

"What's she doing here?" Anthony asked slowly as he shut the door quietly. Ian sighed.

"Anthony you know exactly why Caleb is here..." Ian said as his voice trailed off.

"I get she's friends with that Ever chick, but why? Why did you have to let her come here?" Anthony asked in an annoyed voice as he moved towards the front of the couch. I moved my black hair out of my eyes and noticed Anthony still had his eyes on me. I felt my cheeks become warm. I turned to see Caleb was tapping her fingers on the couch in an annoyed manner. Her eyes still were in the direction of the floor.

"She's my cousin Anthony. I haven't seen her since last year. I wanted to catch up and-" Ian began before being cut off by Caleb.

"Anthony just get over it! I can be here to visit my cousin if I want." She snapped with a cross of her arms. I shook my head lightly. Anthony opened his mouth to say more, but shut it. Clearly not wanting to start an even bigger argument.

"Whatever Caleb. I've been moved on for a while." He said in a low voice as he headed towards the hallway, where I took the bedrooms to be.

"I could careless. I've moved on too." She hissed with a roll of her tongue. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Ian chuckled.

"Suuuuure you are Caleb." I said with a giggle. She groaned as she stood up. I watched her stare at me for a few minutes. "What? I'm just stating the truth." I smiled. She shook her head and moved her light blue eyes in the direction of Ian.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can stay here. Anthony is a fucking di-" She began before a voice cut her off.

"Remember I can hear you." Anthony yelled from one of the rooms. Caleb sighed and shook her head as she headed towards the door.

"Ian." She said as she stood by the door threatening to leave. Ian sighed and stood up, heading towards the bedrooms.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to him." He said in a low yet annoyed voice. Caleb's face lit up as she heard those words. She skipped back over to the couch happily.

"Jeez...twenty two and still spoiled." I said with a roll of my eyes. She giggled happily in agreement.

–

"Okay. Lets see..hmm..." Anthony said as she stared at me. I was already in costume, standing awkwardly in front of the camera. I didn't know why I had been so awkward, I mean I had been making my videos for three years so I shouldn't have been camera shy. I guess it was just from being around the guys in Smosh. From behind Anthony (and the camera) I could see Caleb standing there yawning as she watched Anthony trying to decide where I should stand. Also beside her were a few of Smosh's other crew members. "Fine just stand here." He said quietly as he gently moved me next to Ian. I nodded slowly and began to practice running lines for the first scene with me in it with Ian. As we, were busy running over our lines I couldn't help but notice Anthony was still staring. I mean yeah of course I knew he had to because of the whole acting and being in the video purpose, but wouldn't he be staring at Ian too if that was the case? As I went to say more of my lines, I looked up and found myself getting tongue tied as I stood in the direction of Anthony. I tried my hardest to make it seem less obvious I was staring at him, but I knew I had been caught. Not only by Anthony or the other crew members but by Caleb. "Okay. That's enough for now. We'll take a ten minute break before we run lines again and begin filming." Anthony announced as he headed towards Ian. Both Ian and I nodded and I headed off towards Caleb who was giving me dirty daggers.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed voice as I moved next to her side. She turned and stared at me for a few minutes before opening her mouth.

"Ever. I saw what you were doing while, you guys were running lines." She growled in a low voice, she still stared at me. I looked off to the side nervously and back again before I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I was just doing what I was supposed to do and nothing more." I said slowly as I put my hands on my hips. Caleb did the same thing and shook her head.

"Ever, don't play games. You were staring at Anthony." She hissed. I giggled a little.

"You're crazy! I was not!" I said, my voice a little louder this time. From the corner of my eye I could see Ian giving me an odd look, but his eyes quickly bounced back to Anthony. Caleb groaned loudly and dragged me by my hand outside. Once the door shut I sighed.

"Anthony is a horrible boyfriend, just so you know." She said in a low voice. I raised my eye brow at her.

"Kay?" I said slowly. As if I cared if he was or not...

"Kay? Is that all you have to say! You like him don't you!" She yelled loudly. I winced, hoping that nobody inside could hear what we, were saying. I also hoped that none of them were peeking out the window lip reading everything.

"That is all I have to say actually and no I don't like him. I mean he's attractive, funny and nice but-" I said before she cut me off.

"You do! You so do!" She shouted. As I opened my mouth to say more Ian opened the door.

"Well if you girls are done yelling out here..it's time to go back in and start filming." Ian said with a chuckle. I sighed and walked in the door. From the corner of my eye I could see Ian turning to Caleb. Caleb mouthed a 'I'll tell you later," to Ian. I walked back to the spot where I had once stood only minutes ago and waited for Ian to return. Anthony stood by the camera talking to the camera guy telling him exactly what way to do move the camera and what not. I watched Anthony slowly for a few minutes before he turned and caught me staring at him. I blushed and looked down shyly, letting my hair fall into my face. I waited a few minutes before putting my head back up, hoping Anthony still wasn't staring but he was. He was smiling, that was the first time I had seen him smile all day. I giggled a little just as Ian returned back next to me. He raised his eye brow at me but only shrugged my giggle off. I looked past Anthony to see Caleb there, crossing her arms and shaking her head in disapproval.

_So what if I liked Anthony? What's the big deal about that?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anthony's POV:**_

"So?" I asked Ian slowly as we stood in the kitchen. Ian looked annoyed because, I was clearly not understanding what he was trying to get at. He turned around in a circle with an annoyed look on his face while he clutched his fists.

"God you're stupid at times Anthony!" He shouted loudly. From in the living room I could see Caleb and Ever looking over at Ian. My eyes darted from both girls before returning back to Ian. I just sighed. Ian grabbed my arm and lead me towards my room.

"Um.." I began in a low voice. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his light brown hair for a few minutes.

"Anthony. Just listen to me..I think that Ever chick likes you." He said slowly. I started laughing. That was too funny. "Stop. It's not funny! You can even ask Caleb." Ian hissed. I laughed some more before stopping.

"How could she like me though? She just met me. I think you guys are getting the wrong hints..she probably just thinks I'm hot or something." I replied as I sat down on my bed. Ian stood there crossing his arms with a disgusted look on his face.

"Anthony..seriously? Just think about it for a few." He said in a low voice. I shook my head.

"I won't believe anything until I see it for myself. Now can I go back and look for something to eat?" I asked as I stood up. Ian sighed and nodded his head. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. I stood at the end of the hallway and watched Ever and Caleb watching some movie on TV. Ever was sucked right into the movie while Caleb on the other hand was playing with her phone. I thought about what Ian had suggested for a few minutes..could he be right? Could Ever like me? Even if she did it wouldn't matter because I had Lizzie. Lizzie was perfect for me, and speaking of Lizzie..

"Ian I'll be back in a while! I'm heading to see Lizzie!" I called out as I headed towards the door. From the corner of my eye I could see Ever was staring ta me yet again, with a disappointed look on her face. Caleb looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes. I turned around and gave her a dirty look. "Remember what I said Caleb." I hissed. She shook her head and moved her eyes back towards the TV. My eyes went back to look at Ever. Who shyly looked down again. I sighed quietly and headed out the door.

–

_**Ian's POV:**_

"Caleb we gotta talk.." I muttered as I stood by the couch the next day. Ever was off getting ready for filming and Anthony was doing the same.

"About...?" Caleb asked in an annoyed voice. I sighed, this was really important and she treated it like it wasn't important at all. I frowned at her for a few minutes hoping she'd realize it was important, but no. She had to be too blonde..once again. I looked around hoping no one would be around to hear.

"Do you think Ever likes Anthony?" I asked in a low voice, as I stared straight into Caleb's eyes. Caleb returned the glance and nodded.

"Yeah. I've thought that since day one..why?" She hissed as she brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Well...I've began to think the same and..I like her Caleb." I said my voice was loud this time, and at that moment both Ever and Anthony walked in. I felt my cheeks become warm..hopefully they wouldn't figure out what I was getting at.

"Who do you like?" Ever asked as her and Anthony reached us. I began to panic as Anthony's eyes moved from both Caleb back to I.

"No! I defiantly don't like my own cousin I like-" I began before Caleb cut me off.

"Her likes Ever okay! And we both think Ever likes Anthony because of the facts!" Caleb shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. I gulped as both Anthony and Ever gasped.

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ever's POV:**_

The rest of the day went by awkwardly. None of us really talked. We only talked enough to finish another day of filming. We still had two days left to do. They would be the longest days of my life, I figured. It was weird finding out that Ian had a crush on me and Anthony figuring out I liked him, even though I kept on denying it and insisting they're crazy. Maybe I was just the crazy one?

Dinner was even more awkward. I looked down at my plate the whole time and listened as everyone elses forks hit the plates. I couldn't eat.

_**Caleb's POV:**_

I watched Ever across the table making googily eyes at Anthony. I gagged a little just watching. I caught glimpse of Anthony looking down at his plate, as if he was trying somehow to ignore Ever even existed. Ian was across the table just stuffing his face, like he normally did when he was stressed or upset. I knew exactly why he was upset this time. Ever. All the girls Ian had ever seemed to like always got Anthony. It pissed Ian off. I knew it did. I took a long drink of my water and returned my eyes back over to Anthony. Anthony was still amazingly good looking as he had been during the last few days of our relationship. I always wished I could go back and fix things with Anthony, but it was too late. I knew that deep down no matter how much it hurt. I'd always have some small feelings left for him..did they mean anything or not? I didn't know.

I set down my cup and coughed a little. Anthony glanced over at me, with a disgusted look on his face. Clearly I broke his thoughts. Ian looked over at me too with a curious expression on his face. Ever just lay her head on her hand and sighed loudly.

"Can we just act like that whole conversation from earlier never happened? Like we never heard it? I hate this awkwardness..it's like none of us to be this awkward." I demanded. Ever gasped after I closed my mouth, clearly shocked I was trying to fix things rather than start more things. No I couldn't start anything..not yet anyways. Not until they finished recording their video, after that I could have fun creating all the drama I wanted. I smiled slightly at the thought. Anthony coughed a little indicating that every ones' eyes were still on me. I blushed a little and chuckled. "So can we do it guys?" I asked cheerfully, moving my eyes around the room. Ever, Ian, and Anthony quickly made eye contact with each other before nodding. "Deal." I said as I hopped up from the table and headed towards the living room. A smile plastered across my face the whole time. Two more days before I could start all the drama. _Lovely. _

Later that night as I stood in the bathroom brushing my teeth I couldn't help but here Ian and Anthony talking.

"Anthony..just let me have this one girl! Please?" Ian whined. I stopped brushing my teeth for a second and stayed completely still. I heard Anthony sigh.

"Whatever. Take her. You know I have Lizzie anyways-" Anthony began before being cut off.

"And what I mean is..no hitting on her, kissing, whatever. Got it?" Ian instructed. Anthony sighed once again and I could picture him nodding. I soon heard footsteps and went back to brushing my teeth, quickly this time. After I finished I walked back into the hallway and walked into Anthony.

"Sorry." I said with a small smile. Anthony only shook his head and hurried off to his bedroom. I turned around and watched him open the door and shut it, loudly. I soon heard more footsteps and turned to see Ever walking down the hallway. She smiled a little when she saw me.

"Vlog?" She asked happily. I nodded my head in agreement and we hurried off into the living room. We sat down on the couch. It took Ever a few minutes to find her Flip camera, and get it turned on. "On three. One...two...three!" She sung she hit down the record button. Ever began to introduce herself and introduce me, whom she called her 'guest star.' I slightly smiled as Ever talked away to the camera. As I watched her talk on and on to the camera, I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had done earlier and for what I had planned on doing in two short days. Still, she was hurting my cousin and myself at the same time. It was what she deserves..right? "Calebbb.." Ever sung as she pushed the camera into my face, I blinked quickly and smiled lightly. "What were you thinking about?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Stuff. And you told them the god news?" I asked with fake perkyness. She turned the camera back to face her.

"I told them alright! This is going to be the most epic-" She began before she was cut off by Ian throwing something at her. She giggled as the paper fell onto her stomach. She grabbed the paper off, of her stomach and handed me the camera. I accepted it slowly and watched as she opened the paper. She read it for a few minutes before her cheeks flushed red.

"Oooooh." I sung as I pointed the camera towards my face. I figured what he wrote.

"Read it out loud." Ian said slowly. Ever stared at him long and hard before nodding.

"Ever, would you like to go on a date with me?" Ever read slowly before she giggled. I pointed the camera back at Ian and pointed. My jaw hung open as I left the camera pointed on Ian, I had no clue what to say.

–

_This chapter kinda sucks..I know. I kinda have a writer's block again. :/_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ever's POV:**_

"How could you say no!" Caleb shouted at me the next day as I stood outside waiting for film the next scene. I shrugged my shoulders and looked off to see if I could see where Ian or Anthony were. They were no where in sight.

"Because I clearly don't like him in that way!" I shouted as I headed back towards the house, I wanted to figure out where the guys were instead of standing out here like an idiot in costume. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

"He's my cousin dammit!" She shouted, a little more loudly. I turned around instantly and crossed my arms. Caleb gave me the dirtiest look ever. I returned the look.

"I don't care, that's not going to make me have a crush on him. I only think of him in a friend way, nothing more. Get that through your head." I argued between gritted teeth. She clenched her fists.

"He never gets any girls Ever. They always want Anthony, why can't you be different? Why not for him?" She asked in a lower voice. From the corner of my eye I saw a woman walking down the street with a little girl, who looked to be six or younger. They were both eying Caleb and I in curiosity.

"Why should I go on a date with somebody I don't have crush feelings for?" I argued. She just shook her head and walked off. I turned to see her walking in the direction of the house where Ian and Anthony were walking out the door, with the camera. Followed by their other crew members. I took a deep breath, hoping they couldn't see the anger that lingered inside of me. I was sick and tired of Caleb trying to pressure me to do things I didn't want to do. Ian was a great guy, but I could never see him in that way and that was that. Nothing could change my mind.

"Are you alright? Caleb looked pretty pissed when she was going inside." Anthony asked once they reached me. I shrugged it off, hoping he wouldn't ask to know more. He looked up and gave me a face that showed he was truly worried.

"Honestly, it's nothing. She's just PMSing or something..." I said as my voice trailed off. He only nodded slowly, still not fully sure if he could trust me or not. I stood off to the side and watched as everyone set up for the next scene. Ian didn't seem sad I had rejected him, which made me happy, but at the same time I felt horrible. I mean he did ask me during a Vlog, which I still needed to edit but with the way the filming schedule has been going I hadn't even had time to upload the video onto Caleb's Mac and even open iMovie. I sighed quietly as I watched them. How could they be so busy like this weekly? I couldn't do it, that was for sure. I had more to do with my life other than my YouTube. I did work part time at my Mom's bakery, that took up most of my time. Plus with doing other small jobs, it took up a good amount of my time. I typically only filmed and edited on my weekends, I was less busy then.

"Okay you ready to start?" Ian asked me, totally breaking my thoughts. I blinked and noticed he was smiling. He was completely happy, and acted as if that whole thing never happened. Just as he had the first day we met.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are." I said with a smile as I stood up. Ian nodded and gave a thumbs up to Anthony who motioned for another guy to come over and work the camera. Anthony came over to the other side of me. First we ran through our lines once, after that we ran through our lines again..this time with the camera on. After we all agreed on us knowing our lines good, we began to film. It took us five tries before we could film the scene the way we thought would work best for the video. We then moved onto film the next three scenes with all three of us, from there we filmed the scenes just with me. We decided we'd stop there for today, and finish filming tomorrow. Since tomorrow was Wednesday we didn't have much time left. As we all began to walk back towards the house, Caleb came out. Looking calmer than the last time I had scene her. "I take it you're calm now?" I questioned her as we got closer to her. She only nodded a little and moved her eyes onto Anthony, who totally ignored her. Once I was inside Caleb grabbed me by my shoulder. I turned to face her. "What is it?" I snapped. She stared long and hard at me for a while.

"He doesn't like you like that."She answered simply. I raised my eye brow at her, from behind me I could hear Ian and Anthony talking about food.

"Who?" I asked slowly. She still stared at me.

"Anthony. He told me." She snorted. I shook my head and took her hand off my shoulder.

"As if I care. I'm just here for the video and nothing more. I don't think they even consider me a friend." I replied in a low voice, hoping the boys wouldn't hear me, but that failed because just as I got the words out of my mouth they walked over.

"What are you talking about Ever? Of course we, or at least I, think of you as a friend." Ian said with a small smile. I smiled back lightly at him. Anthony nodded his head.

"I do too. Speaking of videos, do you wanna sit up with me tonight when I begin to edit the video?" Anthony invited. Caleb crossed her arms in anger. I nodded and smiled a bigger smile.

"Sounds good to me, but why are you beginning tonight?" I asked slowly. Anthony pushed back some of the hair that had been falling into his face.

"That way I'm not up so late on Thursday, because the day after Friday we begin working on next week's Smosh." Anthony explained. Ian nodded his head in agreement.

"We're super busy." He complained.

"Why not take a break for a week or two?" Caleb blurted out.

"They can't because of their viewers," I explained "if they take a break for that long, they'll get upset and stop watching their videos and stuff. That's why they have a schedule." Caleb rolled her eyes.

"Don't you guys have a video to edit?" She reminded us, in an annoyed voice. Anthony and I both nodded and headed off to their "office." _Sitting with Anthony for most of the night should be real fun..._


	7. Chapter 7

"So," Anthony began as he cleared his throat, staring me directly in the eyes. "This is usually my Thursday night..I started early just for a change." I only nodded as I watched Anthony turn his eyes back into the direction of the Mac. I watched as Anthony began to edit. Nothing too excited really, since I already knew how editing works. Just, I didn't use Final Cut Pro..or not yet anyways. Judging by what I had seen Anthony do so far, I knew it was way too hard for a noob like me to work.

"I think I'll just stick with iMovie." I said quietly, as I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Huh?" Anthony asked suddenly, breaking the silence. I jumped a little and looked up.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying I'll stick to iMovie is all." I replied. Anthony chuckled a little, I felt myself become a little embarrassed. He looked over at me suddenly, probably realizing I was embarrassed. "You think I'm a noob right?" I said with a small chuckle. He chuckled back and smiled lightly.

"Nah. Everyone starts somewhere, I guess." He said simply, as he turned his head back to face the mac screen. I stared at him for a few seconds, before returning my attention to my phone. _One New Message_, I read off from my phone screen. I touched my finger on the screen lightly, to open the message. I noticed the message was from Caleb.

_Keep it P.G. - Caleb_

I rolled my eyes, and clicked out of the message. I moved my eyes instantly back to Anthony, who was caught up in editing. I watched the screen as he moved video clips to another frame. "So..do you have a boyfriend?" Anthony asked, instantly making me wake up more.

"Uh. No," I answered awkwardly "why?" Anthony shrugged.

"Just asking, it doesn't seem like we know much about each other." Anthony explained. I bit my lip, and nodded. Anthony had been right, we didn't know much about each other..this could be the perfect and only time we'd have a chance to do so..

So that's what we did, for the rest of the night. We asked each other any question we could possibly think of. Between picking between who'd we rather kill between Beiber and the Jonas Brothers, to our favorite colors. Most of the questions were pretty random, but they helped keep us awake I guess. After awhile Anthony completely ignored the editing. We, were laughing when suddenly Caleb and Ian walked in.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little love birds." Caleb sung with a wink, as she walked into the 'office.' I shook my head at her.

"What are you guys up to?" Anthony asked, not taking his gaze off of me. I looked down.

"Nothing. Just checking up on you two before we go to sleep." Ian answered for the both of them. I could picture Caleb nodding. I ran my fingers over the computer desk, in a bored manor. As much as I wanted to talk to them, I really wanted to get back to spending time with Anthony. We had been having a lot of fun.

"Oh I see." Anthony mumbled, as I heard him move in his seat. I looked up to see he was facing the Mac again. I looked up slowly at Ian and Caleb who just stared at us. I only shook my head and turned to face the Mac again. I held my breathe as I waited to hear the sound of their footsteps, fade away, but nothing.

"Keep it PG you guys and use protection!" Caleb shouted, at that both Anthony and I turned around to give her a dirty look. She laughed as she headed out the door. Ian gave Anthony a cold look before heading out the door. He closed the door rather loudly. I took a deep breath and turned back to face the Mac. I rested my head on my arm, as I watched Anthony do some more editing. We sat in silence, once again. Finally Anthony opened his mouth.

"How do you put up with her?" He asked. I shrugged, and yawned.

"How did you date her?" I asked him. He yawned this time, with a shrug.

"What can I say? I was young." He answered simply. More silence, filled the room.

"How did it not ruin your and Ian's friendship? Me rejecting Ian nearly ruined mine and Caleb's.." I said, my voice trailing off as I watched a clip play on the computer. It was a scene of Ian and Anthony fighting in the video.

"Because we're guys..I don't fucking know." He said with a laugh, I just stayed silent.

"Do you think I was right for rejecting him?" I asked suddenly after ten or so minutes of silence. I waited for Anthony to answer.

"I don't know, it's your decision I guess." He mumbled, quietly as he lifted his arms up to stretch. I did the same before resting my head on my hand. I moved my head in the direction of Anthony, who was smiling a clearly sleepy smile.

"Why don't you go to bed if you're so tired?" I asked him, he laughed.

"I'd rather stay up." He said slowly. I moved my head from my hand, and crossed my arms.

"Why? You have nothing more to edit until tomorrow." I pointed out, Anthony bit his lip and stared at me long and hard for a while. "And you have nothing to say?" I said suddenly. Anthony shrugged.

"Maybe I like sitting up with a girl I barely know?" Anthony suggested, as he fought back a smile. I only shook my head.

"Nah." I answered with a small chuckle. He only laughed, and nodded.

"I'm being honest." He said firmly. I only shrugged.

"I'm too much of a noob for someone like Anthony Padilla, a webstar, to hang out all hours of the night with..besides..wouldn't Lizzie disapprove?" I said in a low voice. Anthony ignored the last part of the sentence.

"You're not a noob. You're just an editing noob, who's gonna be taught how to_ really _edit by me." He said with a smile. I uncrossed my arms and shook my head.

"And you having nothing to say about that last part of the sentence?" I asked as I licked my lips. I stared into Anthony's brown eyes.

"I, uh, I don't know.." He said in a low voice, as he looked down. I only rolled my eyes.

"She's a lucky girl." I said suddenly, completely unaware of what I was saying. Anthony looked up, his mouth hanging slightly open, I felt my cheeks become warm.

"How is she lucky?" He asked. I shrugged. We stared at each other for a few minutes. "But you're a lot luckier than her." I raised my eye brow at him.

"How so?" I asked. Anthony's lips formed a smile.

"Because you're spending the night with me and she's not." He said, his voice nearly in a whisper. I started laughing, I didn't mean to but...

"She's dating you and you're practically famous. I'm just in some famous YouTuber's video. Not a big deal really. I mean we're not even friends or-" I began before, Anthony cut me off.

"Who said we, weren't friends?" He asked in a shocked voice. I shrugged.

"Me, because like, uh-" I began before being cut off again.

"Don't assume things like that Ever. We're friends. Even Ian is friends with you." He said with a smile. I shrugged, not wanting to believe that statement, because basically? It didn't seem real to me, to hear those words. I mean, like, doesn't every YouTuber want to be friends with Smosh? I wasn't worthy enough to be friends with them, or in my opinion anyways...

"If you say so." Was all I managed to say, as I spoke I noticed Anthony had been sitting closer to me. I raised my eye brow at him, and what happened next was completely shocking..

Anthony leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back.

Wait, what?

Anthony kissed me?

–

_I really wanna apologize on the lack of updates from me on my stories lately guys. I've been busy with school, and I'm not gonna lie..I've had extremely bad writers block for weeks now. I'm gonna try to make up for it, I promise. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Anthony's POV:**_

"Where are you going?" Ian asked me later, that next day just as soon as we wrapped up filming.

"I just need to run some arrons, I'll be back in a few hours." I explained as I grabbed my car keys off from the kitchen counter. I headed quickly into the 'office' to grab my sweatshirt, I had left there last night off from my chair and hurried towards the front door.

"Is something wrong?" Ian asked suddenly. I gripped the doorknob, my knuckles turning white. I closed my eyes as I tried to think up an excuse.

"Uh, no. I just needs to get some things done and I need to see Lizzie, it's pretty important. I'll be back." I said quickly as I opened the door, shutting the door before Ian could get any words out. As soon as I walked into the garage to get into my car, I turned up my music loudly, trying to block my thoughts out. Trying hard to forget the big mistake, I had made last night..but it didn't work. Everything that had happened last night, just kept replaying..

Sure. We had only kissed, which wasn't a big deal in some ways..but I am dating Lizzie. Not Ever. I hated how I had been so stupid, and careless last night. The guilt was beginning to eat me alive. I couldn't live with this, secret. I would have to tell Lizzie it wasn't Ever's fault at all, if I decided to tell her. As I drove to Lizzie's house I tried my hardest to think of something I could tell her, but nothing I thought of seemed good enough. I sighed loudly, as I pulled into the drive way. I rested my head on my steering wheel for a few minutes before, getting the guts to go to Lizzie's door.

"Anthony!" She squealed happily, as she opened the door and grabbed my hand. I forced a smile ont my face. "You look upset.." She said as soon as we sat on the couch. I shrugged.

"Just tired from editing and filming." I said slowly, which obviously wasn't the case at all. Her eyes studied my face for a few minutes before she opened her mouth.

"Well..I need to talk to you about something." She said in a low voice. I raised my eye brow.

"About what?" I asked. She looked down and took a deep breath before lifting her head back up. She stared me directly in the eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered, as she blinked back tears. I suddenly, felt some of my guilt float away.

"W-what?" I asked, pretending to be shocked slash upset. A tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"Well, I hear things Anthony and the whole Smosh schedule..." She choked out. I gasped.

"What did you hear..?" I asked slowly. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me Anthony Padilla! You know what you did!" She shouted as tears fell faster down her cheeks, I moved closer to her. I figured I'd try to comfort her, but she only pushed me away. "Don't touch me!"

"Well it'd fucking help me if you told me what exactly I did-" I began before I was cut off.

"You cheated on me! With that Ever chick!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, I gasped.

"W-w-what?" I asked. She only nodded and cried harder.

"Caleb told me that ever since she came here to film that stupid video, you guys have been doing shit. Is this true?" She asked as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"No. We've just hung out as fri-" I began before she yelled again. "Whatever then. Don't believe me." I said loudly, as I headed to the door. I didn't have time for this.

–

"Can somebody explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Ian shouted at dinner, it was our last dinner with Ever and Caleb. Ever was quiet during dinner, as was I. We had planned last night we'd never tell anybody about what happened, even though it seems like Ever broke that promise..

Caleb looked around the table with a small smile on her face. Once she noticed, I noticed her smiling she quickly went back to frowning. "Yeah, Anthony. Explain please?" She asked in an emotionless voice. I threw down my fork.

"Don't play stupid you fucking little bitch!" I shouted as I stood up. Caleb only crossed her arms.

"I'm not playing stupid, I'm just as clueless as Ian." She said with a crooked smile. I clenched my fists.

"You fucking told Lizzie lies to get her to dump me, so you could get me back. Look, it's not fucking happening. I hate your fucking guts and if it wasn't for Ian being my best friend, then I would have never let you come in this fucking house." I shouted. Caleb gasped once I was done speaking. I took a deep breath, as my eyes flickered over to Ever who wasn't eating, she just sat there. Looking paler than usual. She stood up and looked at me then at Ian.

"Ian can you just bring me home now or-" She began before Caleb cut her off.

"Why don't you ask your blowj-" Caleb began before I started charging over to her. She sat there, unstartled. Ever walked over between us. She stared into my eyes for a long time before speaking.

"I just want to go home, _now._" She choked out, blinking back tears. I started back at her, before nodding.

"Okay." I said softly, she only smiled a small smile before heading off to get her bags. As I looked back up, Ian stood there emotionless. In fact, he looked like he was going to be sick. Caleb was giggling, as she walked past me. Deliberately brushing against me.

"Good job Anthony. You're a true friend. A true friend totally makes out with another friend's crush." She said loudly with a wink. I only froze, as I realized what she had said. Ian didn't say anything, he only walked towards his room. I wanted to run after him, but I had Ever who needed to go home..

–

"Ian.." I said slowly as I knocked on his bedroom door the later that night, just after I finished editing. No answer. I sighed and opened the door. Ian was just sitting on his bed. Staring out in space..it kinda freaked me out honestly..

"Just..explain." He said slowly. I nodded, and told him everything that had happened that night. Once I finished he only shook his head. "You can't accidentally kiss somebody Anthony.." I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"I know..." I said slowly. He only shook his head. "I'm really sorry-" I began before Ian cut me off.

"Just go upload the video or something." He snapped. I only took a deep breath, and nodded before leaving the room. As soon as I shut the door, I quickly went off to upload the video before taking out my phone. I quickly searched my phone for Ever's phone number. I tried calling but she wouldn't answer. I finally sighed after the fifth try and sat on the couch. I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, to reveal Ian. I looked up at Ian. Ian still had that expressionless, emotionless face.

"I don't know Anthony. You went behind my back.." He said as his voice trailed off. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I said sorry." I snapped. Ian shrugged.

"Maybe we should just stay away from each other for a while?" He suggested. I shrugged.

"It's just over a girl, one we don't even have to talk to again.." I said slowly. It hurt me to say that, because lets face it..I liked her. A lot. Ian shook his head.

"I can't trust you Anthony. I'm sorry." He said with a shrug. I shook my head.

"Why don't you just go stay with Caleb for a while? Smosh can go on a little hiatus for now.." I suggested, Ian frowned, but nodded his head.

"Deal I guess..this really sucks but-"

"I know. It's for the better." I said firmly. Ian only nodded.

–


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled lightly, as I sat in our office reading the comments on the newest Smosh video, the one that included Ever.

_More Ever!_

_Ever is so funny! _

_Ever deserves 654356789619764433 subscribers!_

_I wish I was as pretty as Ever. :c_

_When are we gonna see more Ever?_

There were pages, and pages of comments saying just about the same thing. I sighed loudly as I turned away from our iMac. How could Caleb have done this? She ruined everything. _Everything._ Smosh could now possibly end all because of her, and she was so heartless she didn't care.

I turned back to my iMac and typed in Ever's username on the search bar, I clicked her channel as soon as I saw it pop up in the channels box. I noticed her most recent video was a Q&A video. I took a deep breath as I clicked it.

"Hey guys. It's me Ever, obviously because who else would it be? Anyways, I haven't made a video in a while," She began before moving her hair out of her face, and taking a deep breath "as most of you may know..I was recently in Smosh's new video. If you didn't know than I'll place the video link in the description box below. So.. a lot of you guys have sent me messages asking me questions, so I'm gonna answer them now. Enjoy." The camera in the video clicked and jumped to Ever sitting at her desk, she smiled lightly at the camera and went on to answering questions. Mainly typical questions like, what she uses to edit, where she gets video ideas from, if she has a Facebook she adds fans on, things of that sort. Then she gulped as she licked her lips. "What's your relationship with Smosh?" She read aloud in the recording, I took a deep breath as I watched her shuffle in her computer chair.

"Well, I dunno at the moment. I guess we're just friends." She finally spit out, looking uncomfortable. I sighed as it finally hit me what she had just said, I didn't even want to finish watching the rest of the video. "Somethings happened and I feel bad about what happened even though it wasn't my fault..." The video then cut from that to some other questions. I clicked the video to which directed me to the video page, I paused the video quickly before it began playing, and scrolled down to the comments.

_What happened between you and Smosh?_

There were a few comments like that and other ones telling people to mind their own business. I sighed as I read more comments, but one caught my eye.

_I heard that Ian had a thing for Ever and Anthony did too and just like in their video, they got in a fight and their friendship ended. Well actually, I didn't hear..I was there. I'm Ian's cousin Caleb, the one who introduced Smosh and Ever. Smosh won't be having any videos for a while, all because of this slut. _

I felt the anger rise inside of me, as I clicked the channel link, indicating that it was in fact, Caleb's channel. I got up from my iMac and grabbed my iPhone, sweatshirt, and keys and headed towards the front door. I pretty much ran to my car, I needed to go pay Caleb a visit. Even if it would take me a while to get to Roseville.

–

_Short ish..I know. I figured it was best to leave it here._


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't bother knocking on the door, I just headed inside to find Ian sitting on Caleb's couch. I didn't know where Caleb was, Ian looked up from the video game he was playing in shock.

"Anthony what are you doing here?" He asked slowly as he set down his remote on the cushion next to him.

"Where is Caleb?" I asked between gritted teeth. Ian stood up and moved closer to me.

"Why do you wanna see her?" He asked in a low voice. I took a deep breath and stared Ian down for a few minutes.

"She's telling people on YouTube about Smosh's personal life." I said as calmly as I possibly could. Ian crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrows before he let out a laugh. I only rolled my eyes as he chuckled. A few minutes later, he stopped chuckling and took a deep breath.

"Oh Anthony. Caleb would _never_ do that to me!" Ian said with half a smile. I frowned as the words spilled out of his mouth.

"Ian, she's posted multiple spam comments about it on our YouTube and Ever's." I snapped. Ian only shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"If you're here just to tell me lies.." He said before I interrupted him, an idea popped into my head. I glared at Ian. Ian gave me a dirty look, and raised his eyebrow at me.

"You know, don't you?" I asked slowly, in a lower voice. Ian's face turned blank, and he began to look uncomfortable. He shook his head a few times.

"No I don't! I didn't know until you wasted gas money coming here." He snapped. I shook my head. I knew Ian well enough to know when he was lying.

"Why?" Was all I managed to spit out, after ten minutes of an awkward silence and exchanging dirty looks. Ian licked his lips, before opening his mouth. He knew what I was getting at...

"Maybe, because I wanted to get back at you?" He asked, his voice nearly in a whisper. This time it was me who licked my lips.

"For what?" I said a little loudly. Ian took a deep breath before answering.

"For stealing Ever away from me." He answered hoarsely. I just shook my head.

"So..you're gonna possibly let Smosh end..all because of jealousy?" I shouted. Ian shook his head. I snorted. "Bull Ian." Ian snorted in response.

"Anthony, I'm sorry. Just..the girls always want you! Never me." He said in a serious voice. _Was I really having this argument with my so called best friend? Over something so stupid?_

"You know you could have talked to me about it.." I said slowly. Ian shrugged, as a door down the hallway opened. My eyes shot towards the hallway. I felt the hope rise up in me. I was hoping Ever was randomly there. I had no clue if she had made up with Caleb at all, but hey. It's good to be positive sometimes...

Sadly, I wasn't right. Out walked a sleepy Caleb. She yawned once she reached the living room. "What's with all the yelling? And what's he doing here?" She groaned as she stretched her arms. I shot Ian a look. Hoping maybe he'd be truthful but...

"He's trying to say you're making up lies, and I'm egging you on to do so." Ian said with a chuckled. Caleb woke up, as the words processed with her. She giggled.

"Why would you think that? It's not the truth, besides..I think we're all a little more mat-" She began before I cut her off.

"If any of us were really mature, none of this would happened. And Ever wouldn't be pissed off at any of us." I said in a lower voice. Caleb only shook her head.

"Are you done?" She asked me in an annoyed voice. I shook my head and walked to the door. I turned around as I gripped my hand on the knob.

"I never knew you to be a liar Ian. I wouldn't have been too mad at you if you, had just said what you told me only ten minutes before. Whatever. Let Smosh end, I don't care anymore." And with that, I headed out the door, and shut it quickly before heading off to my car. I had no idea where Ever lived, but I knew I'd figure it out tonight.

_Maybe she'd believe me?_

–

_**Ian's POV:**_

"Did you seriously tell him?" Caleb snapped at me, with a cross of her arms. I gulped. Caleb's anger problems scared me, honestly.

"I didn't tell him anything. Honestly." I lied slowly. A smile spread across her face.

"Good. Oh yeah, I have good news for you." She said, as she began to relax. I did too.

"What is it?" I asked as I took a deep breath. Her smiled still remained on her face.

"You have a date tomorrow." She said happily. I gasped. _A date? Really? But I wanted Ever and she knew that...was she deceiving me now?_

"I do? But you know I want Ev-" I began before she cut me off.

"I'm still working on getting you with Ever, but for now you should meet this girl..her name's Kennedee.." She said slowly. I shrugged my shoulders, and headed towards the hallway. Caleb followed.

"That's nice of you to do that for me, but I'm not interested. I want Ever." I said in a stern voice. Caleb only responded with a sigh. I thought for a moment before finally turning around.

"I guess I could see her just once. I mean, I could not end up liking her, and we could try to get me with Ever again..right?" I asked slowly. Caleb thought for a moment, before smiling and nodding. I smiled back. "Deal."

–

_I'm SO sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in ever! I've been busy with school, life, and I've had legit..NO inspiration. :| Don't kill me okay? Haha. I'm gonna try to update more of my stories soon so keep watch. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

"Kennedee!" Caleb waved to some girl who looked to be about nineteen or even twenty. She was about 5'3 and had firetruck (seriously) red hair. She had a blessthefall T shirt on, with a pair of white skinny jeans and black converse. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Kennedee waved back to Caleb and skipped over to us. "Hey Caleb!" She said cheerfully. I kept my eyes on her, she was beautiful.

"This is Ian. He once worked at Chuckie Cheeses too. Didn't you Ian?" Caleb said with a small nudge of my shoulders. I blinked and returned back to reality with a few nods.

"Yup. I was Chuckie himself." I said with a small chuckle. Kennedee nodded awkwardly, and reurned her eyes back to Caleb. Caleb smiled an obviously faked smile. Kennedee's eyes flickered back to me, a smile returned to her face.

"Really? That's cool. I'm just, uh, one of those people who takes tickets and gives kids their prizes. Not very interesting, I'd rather be Chuckie." She said with a nervous giggle. I laughed too. I turned to face Caleb, who was texting somebody on her phone.

"Well, you can go now." I said slowly. She only looked up from her phone with a nod. That creepy, forced smile returned to her face.

"Alright. See you guys in a bit. Have fun you little love birds!" She chirped as she headed to the parking lot.

"If you haven't noticed or got the feeling, I don't really care for Caleb. She's a bitch and I just pretend to like her." She said in almost a whisper. "Shit. I probably shouldn't have told you that.." She said with a worried look on her face. I shrugged it off.

"No worries, everyone feels that way about her." I said happily. She laughed too.

"Good." She said. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before she started jumping up and down. "Dude! I just totally realized that you're the guy with the bowl haircut from Smosh!" She shouted. I laughed and nodded. "Can I touch it?" She whispered. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Touch what?" I asked suddenly. She laughed and pointed to my hair. "Uh sure." I said awkwadly. She clapped her hands, and touched my hair.

"It's surprisingly...soft. So wanna get food now or something?" She said as she brought her hand back down to her side.

"Uh sure." I said with a chuckle. And with that she grabbed my hand and let me towards her car. Maybe Kennedee would help me get over Ever?"

–


	12. Chapter 12

_**Anthony's POV:**_

"Anthony?" Ever asked once she finally opened the door. I smiled as I shoved my car keys into my pocket.

"Ever." I smiled. She opened the door some more, her apartment was tiny I noticed. It was also a bit messy.

"How did you find out where I live?" She asked as she crossed her arms. I took a deep breath.

"I drove around, and then I remembered you and Caleb talking about where you lived and yeah." I answered slowly, she motioned for me to come in. I walked in slowly and pushed off my shoes as she shut the door. She walked over to me once she was done.

"So, uh, why are you here?" She asked slowly. I took a deep breath as we walked over to her couch. She stared at me as she waited for me to speak.

"I wanted to say sorry about everything Caleb is doing." I said slowly, Ever cut me off.

"You're not the one who should be saying sorry.." Ever said as she sat next to me on her couch. I sighed.

"I know I shouldn't, but I feel responsible for some reason." I said in a low voice, this time Ever sighed.

"Yeah. I get it, and I accept your apology since, well, I like you and all." Ever said with a smile, I smiled back in response. I moved closer to Ever and kissed her. She kissed me back surprisingly.

"So, is it official?" I whispered to Ever, after we finished. She smiled a little and bit her lips.

"Is what?" She asked with a chuckle. I chuckled too.

"Us?" I asked after a few minutes, she continued to smile.

"I guess we are." She said after a few minutes. I only responded with a kiss.

–

_**Ian's POV:**_

Kennedee and I walked inside Caleb's house. Caleb was in the kitchen, eating. Not very surprising. She was always eating and she was still tiny.

"Hey Caleb!" Kennedee called as she shut the door. I kicked off my shoes and Kennedee did the same. We walked into the kitchen as Caleb got up and poured herself out another bowl of cereal. Wheaties to be exact.

"Wheaties? The hell?" I said as Caleb poured milk onto them. She shrugged, and Kennedee started laughing.

"Shut up! They're good!" Caleb shouted at Kennedee as she walked over to the fridge and put the milk away.

"I thought they were good for athletes? You're obviously not an athlete." Kennedee said in between giggles. Caleb ignored her laughing.

"That's what they say about Gatorade yet you still see people who aren't athletes drinking it." Caleb snapped as she set the bowl down and began to eat.

"Ooh, burn!" I shouted as I sat down across the table, Kennedee hit me before sitting down next to me. I got my iPhone out from my pocket and went on Facebook. I started scrolling down the newsfeed before I stopped. "What the fuck?" Was all I managed to say as I stared down at the screen.

"What's going on?" Kennedee asked. I started at the screen for a few minutes.

"Anthony Padilla is now in a relationship with Ever Simms." I read slowly. Caleb spit out her Wheaties across the table.

"That bitch!" Caleb shouted as she got up from the table, knocking over her cereal in the process. Kennedee looked confused.

"Who's Ever and why should I be mad?" Kennedee asked. Caleb ignored her as she headed to the living room, leaving the milk dripping over the edge of the table.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we're going over to Ever's house." I said as I got up from the table, Kennedee did the same and with that we headed to Ever's house.

–


	13. Chapter 13

_**Caleb's POV:**_

I walked right into Ever's apartment, not caring if I interrupted anything. I was beyond pissed at Ever for dating Anthony. That's just, well, you just don't date your best friends ex boyfriend. It's just common sense!

"Caleb?" Ever asked as she moved away from her computer. Anthony stayed where he was at the computer.

"You're a bitch!" I screamed as I got up in her face. Ever stood there, not even fazed by me.

"How so?" Was all she asked. I swear Ever was dumb sometimes. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're dating Anthony!" I screamed. Anthony turned away from the computer and walked up next to Ever.

"You said you were over me though?" Anthony asked slowly. Ever nodded.

"Of course I'm not! I love Anthony still!" I shouted as tears threatened to escape from my eyes. My throat began to tighten too.

"Caleb, it's been over.." Anthony whispered softly. I nodded my head as tears began to fall.

_Shit I hate showing my soft side._

"I know.." I said softly.

"Then why don't you move on?" Ever asked me as she put her arm around my shoulder, clearly trying to comfort me. It wasn't working.

"I can't picture myself with anyone besides Anthony." I said in between sobs. We all stood there in silence, until the door opened. I already knew who it was.

"What the hell Anthony?" Ian's voice boomed, as I pictured him walking closer to us. I pictured Kennedee shutting the door and walking in slowly.

"Ian, you have that ginger over there." Anthony said. I heard Ian and Kennedee gasp.

"Who are you calling a ginger, emo boy?" Kennedee snapped. I looked up to see Kennedee crossing her arms. Anthony only rolled his eyes.

"And your name is?" Anthony asked in an annoyed voice.

"Kennedee." Kennedee snapped. Anthony only nodded in response. I moved Ever's arm from my shoulder and walked over to stand beside my cousin.

"Anthony, you made a promise." Ian said slowly. Ever looked at Anthony in curiosity.

"Ever, when Ian told me he liked you, he had me promise to never kiss you or anything-" I began before Ever cut me off.

"Is this true Ian?" Ever asked slowly. Ian nodded and Ever turned back to Anthony. She gave Anthony a disgusted look. "You're a douche bag Anthony Padilla!" She shouted, and with that she headed to her room. Anthony looked at us before heading off to find Ever. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around. Kennedee and Ian looked confused.

"Anthony will come crawling back to me." I said with a wink. Kennedee raised her eyebrows at me.

"Why's that?" Kennedee asked slowly. I laughed.

"Because now, Ever will need a nice guy like Ian to pick up the pieces, and Anthony won't get back with Lizzie because of everything I told her. You might as well delete Ian's number, he's just using you." I said with a smile. Kennedee began to frown as she glanced back and fourth at Ian and I. Ian looked angry. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth! He's just using you to get over Ever." I explained. Kennedee shook her head at Ian before heading to the door.

"You should lay off the Wheaties, Caleb." Kennedee snapped once she got by the door, she was facing Ian and I.

"Why's that?" I asked in curiosity. Kennedee smiled a bit.

"Because, when you don't get your daily dose of them, they make you act like a cunt." Kennedee said seriously. I gasped in response and with that, she headed out the door.

"I'll take care-" I whispered before Ian cut me off.

"I never realized how much of a bitch you actually are Caleb!" Ian shouted as he walked to the door. I gasped.

"I'm not a bitch, I just like to get what-" I began before Ian cut me off.

"You know what? Forget about me staying at your house and forget about me in general. I want nothing to do with you!" Ian shouted. I blinked back tears again.

"Ian, c'mon!" I shouted. Ian shook his head in response. "She had to know the truth eventually, and now you got Ever!"

"I don't have Ever. I have Kennedee, or I did anyways, but thanks to you I lost her. I hope you have fun dying alone, nobody likes a bitch." And with that Ian walked out the door, I only stood there frozen in shock.

_This couldn't be happening..._


	14. Chapter 14

After Ian left Ever's apartment, I knew it was my time to leave. I didn't really want to go home and sulk just yet, so I decided I'd go to my favorite bar, and just let loose. I deserved it, didn't I? Of course I did.

I walked slowly into the bar and looked around. There was a few guys at a couple of tables, and some people sitting on stools at the main bar chatting with the bartender. There was only two other girls in the bar sitting on a corner on a far right. I took a deep breath and headed over to the guys at the table. I started working my old Caleb charm on them.

You see, after Anthony cheated on me I went through a promiscuous faze. Bad, I know, so I went bar hopping for a few months. Switching from guy to guy. I drank a lot too, and I was on the verge of becoming an alcoholic, so I went to rehab for a few months. I lied to everyone and said I was in a college in Florida then, but that wasn't the case. I was embarrassed, alone, and depressed as_ fuck. _

I only recently got in contact with Ever again a few months ago when I visited her mom's bakery. Ever was my childhood friend until the beginning of high school. We only rekindled during our senior year, and then I talked to her that summer and we split apart. I visited Ian, and I began to talk to Anthony and that's how I'm where I'm at today. That's, I guess anyways, why I'm such a bitch today. He was my first love and I've never been the same sense. I never liked to admit it to anybody, and I wish I could tell Ever..._maybe some day._

–

About an hour or two after I got at the bar, I decided to give up my hope on getting into some random guy's pants. I sighed as I sat down at the bar stool. The bartender turned around to see it was me.

"Hey Caleb, long time no see." She commented, her name was Bethany. She was your typical female bartender. She had a few piercings and a tattoo on her arm. She was average sized, she was nice.

"Hey. Can I have my usual?" I asked, as I grabbed some crinkled money from my pocket. I heard her begin to pour my drink. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a slim guy hunched over. He was playing on his iPhone and looked to have a soda next to him. He seemed shy, and some how..._classy._ Different than my usual guy. _This could be my chance._

Bethany set my glass down on the counter, and I quickly grabbed my cup and gulped down my usual. I stared at the guy for a few minutes before I nudged him. He looked up slowly, and smiled lightly when he saw me. I returned a smile. "I'm Caleb, what's your name?" I asked politely. From the corner of my right eye to see Bethany filling me another glass. He waited a few minutes before answering.

"I'm Tom White." He introduced in a low voice. I turned to face Bethany and raised my eyebrow at her, she knew what that meant.

"Cool, wanna drink?" I asked, wanting to cut the small talk. He slid his iPhone into his pocket and he nodded.

That's how our night went, downing shots. Finally, around God only knows what time, I finally convinced him to go back to his place.

_Success._

–

_**Ever's POV:**_

Anthony spent the rest of that night trying to cheer me up, which eventually did work. We decided to go back Anthony and Ian's house, seeing as neither one of us wanted to be even remotely in the same town as Caleb at the moment. I wasn't going to forgive her. No matter what..

As soon as we entered Anthony and Ian's house I noticed Ian was pacing back and fourth with his phone to his ear. "What's going on?" I asked once we got closer to Ian. He hung up his phone and shook his head.

"Kennedee! She won't answer my calls, help me!" He shouted. Anthony and I looked at each other.

"Why don't you have Caleb talk to Ken-" I began before Ian cut me off.

"No! Never!" He shouted as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. I couldn't help, but notice how exhausted he looked, and Anthony too.

"Well, it's really late now guys..we should go to sleep and worry about this tomorrow." I decided after a few minutes of silence. Anthony and Ian both looked at each other before nodding, and that's what we did.

–

I awoke to hear the sounds of some faint voices, coming from the direction of the kitchen. Anthony was passed out next to me. I shook him awake. "What?" He mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"I think Caleb's here." I said quietly. He only groaned in response. I rolled my eyes and headed slowly to the kitchen. In there stood Caleb, Kennedee, some tall guy, and last but not least, Caleb.

"What's she doing here?" I snapped as I crossed my arms. Caleb turned and took a deep breath. From behind me I could hear Anthony stumbling out through.

"Look guys, I came to apologize, you don't have to forgive me but-" She began before Anthony cut her off.

"Who's he?" He asked as he pointed to the tall guy beside Caleb. He had black hair, extremely skinny, he dressed pretty well, and he a mole/birth mark right on his neck.

"I'm Tom." He said slowly.

"And you had a one night stand wit-" Anthony began before Caleb cut him off.

"It's going to be more than that, but anyways, I'm sorry for everything guys. I'm an awful person. I did everything because I was jealous of Ever and Anthony, but I'm over it now." She said softly. I only took a deep breath and crossed my arms, I thought for a while before answering.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept your apology." I said. Caleb frowned.

"I get it, I guess.." She trailed off. She looked down for a moment before looking back at Anthony.

"I'll always have feelings for you, I can't control that, but I'll never get in your relationships ever again." She said slowly. Anthony only nodded. I just kept my arms crossed. Caleb only stared long and hard at me. I finally sighed.

"It's really stupid to let a guy come between us, but..." Caleb smiled before I finished my sentence and ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry! This is never going to happen again! Please, just, trust me this time okay?" She squealed. I half smiled as she let go of me.

"Yeah." Was all I responded as she ran up to Ian and hugged him. I eyed Kennedee who still was staring uncomfortably at Ian. Caleb turned around quickly, as if she had read Kennedee's mind.

"I didn't mean what I said, at one point I wanted Ian to be with Ever, but I realized that's not gonna happen now. I'm sorry for being so rude to you. Ian had no-" Caleb began.

"What she's trying to say is – I had no part in her little games. I'm _so_ sorry Kennedee, forgive me?" Ian asked as he moved closer to her. Kennedee thought for a moment before answering Ian, with a kiss. I smiled and felt Anthony put his arm around me. I placed my head on his shoulder and smiled. Anthony bent down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment and smiled.

It was official! The Smosh drama was over, and soon they'd be posting more videos, and my YouTube life would be back to normal, and Caleb was hopefully heading into a long lasting relationship – As was I, and even Kennedee too..

_**The future seemed brighter than ever now. **_

–

_Yep. That's the end of it! But don't worry, Ever, Caleb, and the rest of them aren't going to end just this yet. Gasp! :O A sequel is in the works, actually the first chapter is just about complete. (: I also have a Wattpad account for non fanfiction stories. I put the link on my profile if you'd like to check it out! Thank you guys all so much for taking your time reading this story! It means a lot to me, and your reviews were all so nice! They helped inspire me to be able to finish this story throughout all the writer's blocks(I was loosing motivation xP) I've had, along with help from Kennedee and Lauren. :) Thank you all so much, and I promise the sequel will be posted soon! _


End file.
